Who Are You?
by Senshin Ultima
Summary: An accident happens between Lee and Sakura, and it Sakura’s fault. Sakura ends up taking care of Lee, and begins to like him. Only problem: He can’t who she is. SakuraXLee
1. The aciddent

Disclaimer: I don't in no way own Naruto or any of these characters, thank you.

Author: Before I begin, I just wanted to tell you that I've always love the Sakura and Lee pairing, and this story came to me from a story I read and I love that story, so I this one came to me simply.

Oh yea AnimeGirl144, please don't get mad at me. Ok this story is set when both Lee and Sakura are chuunins. I think you guys know what they look like if you're reading this story. Also Sasuke hasn't left with Orochimaru and also doesn't have the Curse Seal. This is a Romance story, so if you're into that, just don't read. Oh, and don't forget to review.

**Summary: An accident happens between Lee and Sakura, and it Sakura's fault. Sakura ends up taking care of Lee, and begins to like him. Only problem: He can't who she is. SakuraXLee**

* * *

Title: Who are you? 

By Senshin Ultima

Chapter 1: The Accident

It was a bright and sunny day, a perfect day to read your favorite book, or so he thought said a white haired ninja.

The white haired ninja named Kakashi said "Ugh, I guess I'll have to get up today"

Kakashi got out of bed, and noticed a note on his window.

"_Huh?"_ the jonin questioned himself.

Kakashi read the note and it said:

_Dear Kakashi,_

_I'm away on a mission and I need you to look after my team. Do not worry I trust your training skills are as good as mine. If you have questions about my training methods ask my youthful student Lee._

_Your youthful rival,_

_Might Guy_

All the Jonin did was sigh.

**Later….**

"Where's Kakashi-sensei, he always late!" yelled a blonde ninja who doesn't know the meaning of inside-voice.

"hn, it no duh, cuz he was getting us." Spoke a familiar voice from the trees.

"Hello Neji" spoke Sasuke with no interest in his voice.

It was team Guy with no Guy and one Kakashi.

"Hey guys I'm late and I have a reason" Kakashi said with a smile.

"I see you do, Sensei" Sakura spoke truthfully

"Ok, let's begin today's training session" Kakashi ordered.

"OK I'll break you guys up into groups of twos" Kakashi spoke again. "Naruto, you spar with Tenten. Neji with Sasuke. And Lee with Sakura"

After lee heard he blushed slightly but not enough for her to see.

"Sakura-chan are you ready?" Lee announced to Sakura.

Sakura to nodded.

Lee and Sakura began in a fighting stance. Lee charge up to Sakura shouting out "Leaf Hurricane!!" Lee did a spin kick, which Sakura immediately dodged.

"Nice dodge Sakura" Lee complimented to Sakura

"Thanks" Sakura said.

It was Sakura's turn to attack, she charged up her chakra to her hand, and punched Lee into a tree. He hit the tree with full force and fell unconscious. After everyone had heard the sound, they stopped sparring to see what happened.

"OH MY GOD, LEE!!!!" Sakura screamed running towards Lee.

Everyone surrounded Lee's motionless body.

"sigh I'll guess we will take him to the hospital to see what happened" said Kakashi lazily.

**AT THE HOSPITAL………**

Sakura and everyone else waited patiently for the diagnosis of Lee's accident.

"_I'm so sorry, Lee, I couldn't control myself"_ Sakura said to herself.

Kakashi could tell what she was thinking by the expression on her face, and decided to comfort her.

"Sakura, don't worry it was just a bumped on the head." Kakashi said with a smile.

Suddenly Tsunade burst the doors open.

"Well I have good news and bad news guys" She said with an ominous tone in her voice.

"Well…." Neji said with eagerness his voice, which was unusual for him.

"Well the good news is he is fine and will be up and running again in a couple of days" She said with a smile.

"The bad news, is…. He won't wake up till then" she said.

"Oh, that's not so bad, Granny-Tsunade!!" shouted Naruto randomly.

"Shut up you loser this is a hospital" Sasuke said.

"Ok there is one thing, that must be taken care, and I have just the person in mind." Tsunade said.

Kakashi stood, knowing just what she was going to say.

"Yes, Sakura will take care of Lee till he gets up" Kakashi said.

"Huh? Why me?" Sakura questioned.

"Two reasons, one: You are much more qualified for something like this. Two: You know him better." Tsunade said.

"_I'm also the reason he's like this…" _Sakura thought.

"Ok, so you agree to caring for Lee" Tsunade asked.

"Yes I accept this task, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said politely.

"So you will take to his house?" Tsunade asked

"No, to my house I know where everything is there."

**At Sakura's house**

"OK, Kakashi-sensei, place him on my bed." Sakura said

"Ok, where is it?" Kakashi questioned

"Upstairs, to the left" Sakura told him

Kakashi places Lee on her bed.

"Alright, if you need anything just give me a call." Kakashi said

"Yes, Sensei" Sakura said.

A couple of hours pass, by but still no movement from Lee. Sakura decides to read a book. As she is half-way through the book she hears something from upstairs.

"Oh, I guess he woke up, that was fast." Sakura said to no one.

**Upstairs…**

"Oh man, my head hurts like hell" Lee said to himself

Sakura walked upstairs to check up on Lee.

"Lee….?" She said peeking in on him through the door

"Huh? Who's there?" Lee questioned a little scared

Sakura opened the door and walked up to him.

"Lee, how you feeling?" Sakura said feeling a little guilty about what happened

"I'm fine, but just one questioned" Lee said

"Yea, Lee?" Sakura said

"Who are you???" Lee said…

End of chapter 1

* * *

Author: oooh, cliff-hanger I'll be making a new chapter soon, please review!! 

wanna know what happened to Lee then read the next chapter, duh!


	2. What Happened?

Disclaimer: I don't in no way own Naruto or any of these characters, thank you.

Author: Before I begin, I just wanted to tell you that I've always love the Sakura and Lee pairing, and this story came to me from a story I read and I love that story, so I this one came to me simply.

Oh yea AnimeGirl144, please don't get mad at me. Ok this story is set when both Lee and Sakura are chuunins. I think you guys know what they look like if you're reading this story. Also Sasuke hasn't left with Orochimaru and also doesn't have the Curse Seal.

**Summary: An accident happens between Lee and Sakura, and it Sakura's fault. Sakura ends up taking care of Lee, and begins to like him. Only problem: He can't who she is. SakuraXLee**

Title: Who are you?

By Senshin Ultima

Chapter 2: What happened?

"Who are you?" Lee questioned

Sakura couldn't believe it, Lee forgot about her? First, Sasuke left her for Ino, now, the only person who actually cared for her has forgotten about her.

"_Lee, how could you…?" _Sakura whispered

"Excuse me, you didn't answer my questioned." Lee said bring Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Huh, oh…. Um, my name is Sakura Haruno" Sakura said trying her best not to cry.

"That's a beautiful name, but I got to go" Lee said.

Lee got out of the bed, and headed out of her room to the door.

"_Tell him what happened!" _screamed Inner Sakura

"I can't he might freak out" Sakura whispered to himself

"_At least tell him about us" _Inner Sakura declared

"Ugh, fine" Sakura said feeling defeated

"Um, Lee-" Sakura began only to be cut off because she noticed Lee collapse on the floor.

"Oh, Lee" Sakura said

"I know I'll take him to the Tsunade-sama, she'll know what happened to him" she said to no one in particular.

"_I'll need Kakashi…"_Sakura thought to herself again.

**With Tsunade…**

Sakura and Kakashi waited patiently for Tsunade, in the hospital. She was attending to other patients who were injured during battle.

"_How could he forget about me….?" _Sakura thought

Kakashi, while holding Lee, again could see Sakura's feeling about what happened before through the expression on her face, and again decided to comfort her.

"Sakura…do not worry its only temporary, I'm sure of it" Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Yeah…" She said with a small smile on her face.

"_I really hope you're right, sensei" _she said to herself.

As soon as she finished the thought, the doors from the surgery room burst open.

"Oh… I see you guys are back. Experiencing problems with Lee?" She questioned.

Kakashi nodded, Sakura just looked at the floor, still upset about what Rock Lee. Tsunade and Kakashi made conversation, but Sakura wasn't paying attention she was just staring at the ground remembering whenever she was with Rock Lee.

_**Flashback…**_

**_Rock Lee: My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura-san, right?_**

**_Sakura: What?_**

_**Lee does "good guy" pose **_

_**Rock Lee: Let's go out together! I will protect you until the day I die!**_

_**Sakura: No way…**_

_**End of flashback…**_

"_Heh, he was a weirdo back then… "_ Sakura said to herself

"What am I talking about, I don't like Lee, do I…?" Sakura whispered to herself.

"Sakura? Sakura!" Tsunade screamed.

"Huh?" Sakura said snapping out of her daze.

"Let's go into the diagnosis room" the hokage said.

"Um… Yes!" Sakura said, sounding a little like Naruto.

They all walked into the room and place Lee on the examination bed.

Tsunade began "As Kakashi has told me Lee cannot see to remember, am I right?"

"Um, actually, from what I can tell he cannot remember me." She said politely.

Then Lee awoke from his sleep.

"yawn where, where am I?" Lee questioned.

"Oh, Lee how are you feeling?" Tsunade not paying attention to his question.

"Fully rested, Tsunade-sama" Lee responded politely.

Everyone stood in awe, at what Lee had said.

"Lee, you remember me? Tsunade questioned

"Yea, of course, why what happened?" Lee said not understanding the situation.

Tsunade explained what had happened in the last hours.

"Are you serious?!" Lee exclaimed.

"Yes, but we must figure out what happened precisely in order to reverse it." Tsunade explained.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama" Lee said.

Sakura stayed quiet until she left the hospital.

"_sigh what's wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about Lee?"_ She questioned herself.

As she was walking she heard a faint voice from behind her. She turned around to see who it was. It was Lee calling out to her.

"SAKURA! I WISH TO TALK TO YOU?!" He screamed out to get her attention.

"Lee?" Sakura questioned herself.

"Sakura-chan, I must speak with you." Lee said politely

"Yes, Lee?" She said

"You said back there that I forgot about you, so you mean we were good friends. Is that true?"

"Yes, Lee, we were good friends" She said with a sigh, a little depress remembering that he forgot about her.

"Ok, Sakura, see ya later" Lee said leaving.

"Um,… Lee?" she called out to Lee.

"Yes, Sakura" Lee said.

"Do you want come over to my house?" Sakura said while blushing faintly.

"Um, sorry Sakura I don't like you like that."

Author: Wow, you guys probably never saw that coming!

Wanna know else happens? Then wait for the next chapter

I'm making it now!


	3. I need him

Disclaimer: I don't in no way own Naruto or any of these characters, thank you.

Author: Before I begin, I just wanted to tell you that I've always love the Sakura and Lee pairing, and this story came to me from a story I read and I love that story, so I this one came to me simply.

Oh yea AnimeGirl144, please don't get mad at me. Ok this story is set when both Lee and Sakura are chuunins. I think you guys know what they look like if you're reading this story. Also Sasuke hasn't left with Orochimaru and also doesn't have the Curse Seal.

**Summary: An accident happens between Lee and Sakura, and it Sakura's fault. Sakura ends up taking care of Lee, and begins to like him. Only problem: He can't who she is. SakuraXLee**

Title: Who are you?

By Senshin Ultima

Chapter 3: I need him…

What Lee said went through Sakura's head like a bullet to the head.

"_Did he say… that…?"_Sakura said feeling her heart was ripped out.

"Um, Sakura, are you alright?" Lee asked a little confuse about her reaction.

"Uh, yea Lee, I guess I'll go home bye." She said as she was leaving.

As Sakura got home she walked to her room, still expressing the same face as when she left Lee. She was lying looking at the ceiling when she decided to stop being depressed.

"Hm, I guess I should start my chores." She said still with a sad tone of voice.

She began her chores with cleaning out her closet.

"I remember this old outfit" she said pointing to the outfit she wore as a genin.

She continue rummage through her closet, she noticed a box that seemed too familiar.

"Oh my Gosh, I thought I threw this box out" She said while taking the box out and placing it on her bed.

The box was labeled "Lee's stuff" which contained stuff Lee gave to Sakura, while he still loved her. Sakura continued to look inside the box, until she noticed something she never seen before.

"It's a poem from Lee" She said to no one in particular.

_My dearest cherry blossom, my heart is yours forever more._

_You are a cherry blossom and I'm a lotus._

_The blossom and lotus are to harmonize as one._

_They're love for each other is endless._

_As is mine for you._

_My beautiful Cherry Blossom please understand my feeling within time._

Sakura noticed a tear slid down her face, she wished Lee was there to wipe it off, and tell her how beautiful she was.

"I… Love … Lee" She said as she hugged the poem.

With that saying she felt tired, so she fell asleep.

**Midnight…**

A shadow was not too far from Sakura's house. It was Lee.

"I don't why but I feel, as though I've promised to protect Sakura until the day I die." He said wondering what's happening.

He took one glance at Sakura before heading home.

**At Lee's house…**

Lee was lying on his bed. He was dreaming about a certain someone.

_Lee was standing in pitch-black darkness, he notice one person was with him. A beautiful Pink-haired girl, who looked very familiar._

"_Sakura?" Lee said_

_She said nothing. All she did was punch him in the face._

Lee awoke from his nightmare.

"Did Sakura really do that?" Lee questioned himself.

He shrugged it off and continued to sleep.

**At the hospital, the next day…**

Everyone was waiting for Lee in the diagnosis room.

"Where's lee?" Tsunade asked Sakura

"Here I am!" Lee screamed from afar.

"Okay let's go" Tsunade said ushering him in the room.

"Now according to my research and from what Kakashi told me. Lee forgetfulness toward only you Sakura was caused because of

Within Lee's brain there is a section dedicated to his love for Sakura." Tsunade stated

"For real?" Sakura quite amazed for his love for her.

"As I was saying, the damage to his head has caused that part of his brain to shut down." Tsunade continued.

"Is it possible to power it up again?" Sakura asked wondering if Lee will be backed to normal.

"Unfortunately, not…" Tsunade trailed off.

Sakura Left as soon as she heard this, Leaving Lee, Tsunade, and Kakashi in the diagnosis room. She ran through town crying tears of sad. She ran all the way home, and cried onto her pillow.

"I guess deserve this…" She said still crying into the pillow.

She noticed something on her dresser that she forgot to put away.

It was the poem. She picked it up and read it. She read it and read it over and over again.

"Lee…I'm so lonely without you." She said slumping into a corner.

She stayed there for a couple of hours, until she was struck with an ingenious idea. It was night by the time she left the house to put her idea into action. She climbed onto the rooftops, hoping off each of them, until she reached Lee's house. She walked into his room, and saw him sleeping.

"_He looks so beautiful sleeping"_ She said observing him.

Lee instantly awoke when he heard her. It reminded him a lot of his dream. His room was dark it was only him and Sakura.

"Sa- Sakura?" He said to Sakura.

She said nothing. She placed her chakra into her arm and punched Lee in the same spot as she did the first place. He flew to the wall, and fell unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Lee…" she whispered to herself.

Author: Wow, a lot happened in this chapter, wanna know what happened, then wait for the next chapter.


	4. We're alike

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, and I never will.

Author: Before I begin, I just wanted to tell you that I've always love the Sakura and Lee pairing, and this story came to me from a story I read and I love that story, so I this one came to me simply.

Oh yea AnimeGirl144, please don't get mad at me. Ok this story is set when both Lee and Sakura are chuunins. I think you guys know what they look like if you're reading this story. Also Sasuke hasn't left with Orochimaru and also doesn't have the Curse Seal. This is a Romance story, so if you're into that, just don't read. Oh, and don't forget to review.

**Summary: An accident happens between Lee and Sakura, and it Sakura's fault. Sakura ends up taking care of Lee, and begins to like him. Only problem: He can't who she is. SakuraXLee**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Who are you?

Ch. 4: We are alike…

By Senshin Ultima

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura immediantly woke up. Noticing she was in her bedroom, not Lee's

"Did- did that really happen?" she said looking down "Or was it... a dream?"

She continued in that positioned for an hour, just remembering when she was with Lee. At that moment, she realized something, something she should have noticed before.

"Lee was always there for me..." Sakura whispered to herself "Even if I would be hurt, physically or emotionally" She continued "Even if I would hurt him, he would still love me"

She stepped out of her bed, heading for bathroom. The moment she stepped off her bed, she saw she was wearing. The exact same clothes she wore in her so-called "dream"

Sakura fell to her knees, crying. "How, how could do that to him." She continued crying, laying her head against the floor.

**_At Lee's house..._**

"Oh man, my head hurts, alot!" Lee shouted aloud as he standing up. "hmm... what happen last night...?" Lee said before he paused to think about the events that occured the night before. Lee continued to ponder on this, and instantly it hit him.

"Sakura..." he trailed off.

**_At Sakura's house..._**

Sakura decided to get up and stop crying. she decided on a plan to make Lee forgive her. She just hoped it'd work because her heart could bear any more heartbreak, not like with Sasuke.

"Alright, no more crying, no more moping, I have to make ammends for I've done." Sakura said firmly. Sakura moved as fast she could to Lee's house. She arrived at his house, she jumped through the window of Lee's room. She saw Lee in his closet.

"Hey, Lee..." Sakura said.

Lee said nothing as though he had not even notice her. He just continued on what he was doing. Sakura walked closer to see what he was doing. She saw he was packing a backpack.

"Lee, where are you going?" Sakura said

"Away" he said with a little anger in his voice.

"why?" she questioned

"what do you think?" He said a little mad her questioning. " I need to get away from you. If I stay you might try to hurt me again."

Lee... Don't go..." Sakura said as tears began to fill up in her eyes.

"Sorry Sakura, I just have to do some thinking...' he trailed off turning his attention toward the window. Lee opened the window, and prepared to jump when he felt something hold him back. It was Sakura, she was hugging tightly crying into the back of his vest.

"Sakura...please let go" Lee said

"No" She screamed still crying "I don't want you to leave, I'm sorry I hurt you, but it's hurting me to see you leave."

"Sakura..." was all he could manage to say.

"Lee, here" Sakura said giving him a familiar piece of paper.

"It's a poem" Lee said before reading it "Sakura, I-" Lee said before being cut off. It was Sakura's lips kissing Lee.

"Leave if you want, Lee, I just wanted you to know that I love you, I really do, it just took me so long to realize it, please forgive me for what i've done to hurt you." Sakura said bringing tears into her eyes again. Sakura and Lee looked into one another's eyes, and Lee dropped his backpack.

Lee dried Sakura's tears. " Angels don't cry, they're too beautiful for that." Lee said

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: OH MY GOD I finally finish this chapter, man its hard to think of a turning point, wow. Ok guys one more chapter!

check my profile for a wondeful pic of Lee and Sakura.


	5. Angels don't cry

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not in anyway own Naruto, or any of the characters. I am just a fan of the series.

Summary: Lee is injured and its Sakura's fault. I guess… ok screw this I'm going to start already cause that's what you guys (and gals) have been waiting for so here it is the final chapter.

* * *

Who are you?

By Senshin Ultima

Chapter 5: Angels don't cry.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to make what she heard was true and not a figment of her imagination.

"Wha- what did you say?" Sakura said hesitantly

"I said that Angels don't cry you, Sakura, are my Angel." Lee said looking at her. "Sakura-chan, why are you crying? Lee said " Did someone hurt you?"

"No, Lee, I just noticed how great a person you are." She said as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Sakura, please don't cry for me, I am no one." Lee said as he tried to hide his head in shame.

"Lee, don't be like that" Sakura pleaded remembering of the previous events. Lee continued in his same position, but did let of Sakura. Sakura used quick thinking and what first came to mind. Lee felt his lips being pressed against. It was Sakura kissing him, her lips felt so warm and full of love. This moment was what Lee had been dreaming since the day he met Sakura.

"Sakura, have you returned my love for you, back?" Lee questioned noticing that another had begun to slid down her cheeks, and wiped it clean.

"That and more, Lee, that and more…" Sakura said as she was smiling at him.

Sakura began to leave when Lee had stopped her.

"Yea, Lee?" Sakura began.

"Um, well why were you crying before, Sakura?" Lee questioned

"Um, well… I think we should sit, because it might take a while." Sakura said while ushering him towards the couch.

Sakura began telling him of all the events that happened, since the accident. Sakura couldn't help emphasize the fact that Lee could not remember her at all.

After Sakura finish the explanation, Lee couldn't help but fell bad.

"Sakura-chan, is this true?" Lee said a bit stunned.

Sakura nodded a little sad, still remembering her loneliness.

"Sakura, I'm sor-" but couldn't finish his sentence because Sakura was kissing him.

"Lee, you being overdramatic, I love you, no matter what. Just remember that." Sakura said smiling at him.

"Alright… um, I guess we should tell Tsunade-sama right?" Lee suggested.

"you're right, we should go." Sakura agreed.

The two got up, and as they began to leave, Lee notice something. He picked it up. It was his poem.

"Sakura, you kept this all this time?" Lee said a little surprise.

"Yup, it inspires me to try my best for the one I love." Sakura said truthfully.

Lee could help but hug her.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, for everything." Lee whispered in her ear.

"Just returning the favor." She whispered back.

_**Three years later…**_

"There's the last of my things" 18 year old Sakura said placing the last of her things into the living room. Sakura was about to unpack the things, then she felt a disturbance in the back of her mind. "Huh? Where is he? I can't believe it, I turn my back for 5 seconds and he goes off to train." She said with a sigh. Sakura decided to look for him. She searched about the town, but nothing.

"Where is he?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, a shadow crept closer to her; it became apparent that she was being stalked. Closer and closer, the figure came. The figure was about a foot away from Sakura. The figure crept behind Sakura, and just when the figure was about to strike…

"Lee, quit it." Sakura said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, cmon Sakura, I was just having my fun." Lee said playfully.

"Well you could've helped me before you decided to have fun."

"Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"Its ok, I still love you." She said with a smile.

"I know." Lee said. "I never thought you'd actually move in with me."

"I love you too much to stay too far away." Sakura said

Lee smiled at Sakura's comment. Both, Lee and Sakura walked into the house together arm and arm. Sadly, they're happiness is ruin, as for an ominous shadow looms not too far away, watching their every movement.

"It will not last…" said the shadow.

* * *

Author: OMG, I finish!! Woohhoo!

Oh yea you guys are still here? Um, yea there will be two stories involving these two… you'll see very soon.


End file.
